


The Piano

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M, Piano Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: When Aaron enters the lobby, he doesn’t see Bryan at first. He thinks maybe he’s early, but he hears the faint sound of a piano through the closed door. Curiously, Aaron opens the door and is sort of shocked to see that Bryan is the one who is playing the piano. Now it’s slowly occurring to Aaron what exactly is going on here, although he can’t really believe it.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> This began on Tumblr with a random Julia Roberts gif from Pretty Woman and a prompt - "A discussion about something they would like to try in the bedroom" (shout out to [cigarettes_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_and_coffee)). Basically the scene in Pretty Woman where they do it on a piano left an impression on my young psyche, and now here we are. 
> 
> The scene in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05ebuPFhPoE
> 
> Thank you and rock on.

LOS ANGELES - 2018

It’s a rare rainy day in Los Angeles and the rain is tapping against the windows of Bryan’s beach house, making the atmosphere inside feel dark and cozy. Even more rare, Aaron is spending a few days with him; Robin and Lauren gave them their blessing in exchange for a girl’s trip to Las Vegas and the promise that what happens in Vegas--and in LA--stays in Vegas and LA. 

The soothing sounds of the rain, the dark skies, the occasional crack of thunder--it sets the tone for their lazy evening at home.

As such, the two of them are camped out on the comfy oatmeal-colored sofa in the living room. They’ve hardly moved all day; they ordered pizza and watched old movies and giggled about the dumbest things. 

And, of course, the kissing. As per usual when they get to spend any amount of time alone together, they haven’t stopped kissing.

They’re snuggling under a blanket; Aaron’s head on Bryan’s shoulder, Bryan’s arm around Aaron’s waist is their default position. They try to pay attention to the movies they’re watching, but often they’ll find themselves leaning in and kissing for minutes at a time, not willing or able to pull away from each other. Bryan will occasionally put his warm hand on Aaron’s cheek, looking into his eyes before their lips meet yet again. Bryan's own dark blue eyes are so sincere, and Aaron feels like he's falling in love with the guy over and over again. He's such an idiot for this guy, and god, he loves when they get the rare chance to do this; just be together and kiss as though they don’t have anywhere else to go or anything else to do. He so easily gets lost in Bryan’s soft lips. 

At one point, Bryan comes up for air and taps Aaron’s knee. Aaron groans because the kissing stopped and he hates when the kissing stops.

“Watch this scene with me. It left a very big mark on my impressionable 12-year-old psyche,” Bryan says. They’re watching the 1968 version of “The Thomas Crown Affair,” Bryan’s idea of course, and apparently it’s time to pay attention.

Aaron loves how focused Bryan is while he watches a scene where the two characters are playing chess in a way that could only be described as sexy. 

“I didn’t look it up--who’s in this one?” Aaron asks, slightly embarrassed that his old movie IQ isn’t up to par with Bryan’s.

“Steve McQueen and Faye Dunaway. Oh, I had the biggest crush on her as a kid. She’s stunning. One of the only people I’ve met that I was actually starstruck by in my life. I made a fool out of myself but she just laughed--she was used to it.”

They watch the scene together, and Aaron can see how it could have affected Bryan so much as a kid. Faye Dunaway really is gorgeous.

When the scene is over, Aaron says, sort of softly because he feels a little dumb, “I guess your taste in who you have crushes on has changed a little.”

Bryan returns his attention to Aaron, pulling him in close so their foreheads are touching. “Come on, baby. You aren’t a crush to me; you’re so much more than that. As you are aware, and as I tell you all the time?”

“I am aware. But sometimes it feels like it’s too good to be true, you know?”

“I know,” Bryan says, and pecks him on the forehead. Bryan puts his arm around him again, but Aaron wants a little more. He sneaks his hand under Bryan’s shirt, his fingertips stroking his chest. Bryan sighs a little. They lean in and kiss yet again, because it never gets old.

“Have you ever seen ‘Pretty Woman?’” Aaron asks when they return their attention back to the movie.

“Yes, a long time ago. Why?”

“Because that scene where Richard Gere kind of pushes Julia Roberts onto the piano and she arches her back and he touches her and kisses her stomach… that’s _my_ chess scene.   
The one that left a big impression on my 12-year-old brain.”

“Ahh, yes. I remember that. And then we’re left with the impression that they make love right there on the piano.”

“Mm-hmm. So hot. And maybe even a little hotter since Julia refuses to kiss him on the lips because it’s against her rules and stuff.”

“Indeed,” Bryan says, nodding. “Indeed. Unfortunately I don’t have a piano in this house, or we could recreate it right now.”

“Well, if we must--I guess we’ll just have to improvise,” Aaron says, moving his hand from Bryan’s chest so he could unzip his jeans. 

“Yes, well, we’re very creative, we can probably come up with something,” Bryan says, swiftly pushing Aaron back on the sofa. 

“And by the way--I _do_ kiss on the lips,” Aaron says as he proves this point. “And you’re much hotter than Richard Gere, anyway.”

They make love softly and slowly; they have all the time in the world, at least for the next few days, and they’re not going to waste a second of it.

*****

It’s three months later when Aaron gets a text to meet Bryan at a small lounge in Brooklyn. The two of them are in New York for a few days discussing their mezcal business. Bryan had only told him to dress in black tie for dinner; he didn’t disclose where they were going or what he had planned. 

Aaron wears his favorite suit and takes an Uber to the restaurant, which he can’t even find at first because it’s so well-hidden. When he enters the lobby, he doesn’t see Bryan at first. He thinks maybe he’s early, but he hears the faint sound of a piano through the closed door. Curiously, Aaron opens the door and is sort of shocked to see that Bryan is the one who is playing the piano. Now it’s slowly occurring to Aaron what exactly is going on here, although he can’t really believe it. 

The lounge looks like the eighties threw up all over it--it seems to have a “Miami Vice” kind of theme, with light blue and pink leather banquettes and bright neon signs scattered around the place, and it smells like old cigarette smoke and tequila. And Aaron doesn’t see anything but Bryan at the piano. 

There’s a few staff members roaming around the place, some are listening to Bryan play the piano, some are talking amongst themselves. Aaron slowly walks to the piano and leans on it. Bryan gazes at him and smiles a little, not taking his fingers off the keys. Aaron can’t help but note how damn hot Bryan looks on that bench; Aaron didn’t even know Bryan could play the piano. He’s wearing the suit that Aaron has repeatedly complimented him on, the one that makes him look even sexier than usual. His tie is hanging loose around his neck, as though he’s had a long evening and he needed to breathe. Needless to say, Aaron’s cock stirs in his pants and nothing has even happened yet.

“Found you,” Aaron says softly. 

“Yes, you did. Gentlemen… can you leave us, please?” Bryan asks the few men who are still in the lounge. They all nod and head into the back--or somewhere; Aaron doesn’t notice or care. 

“Do people always do what you tell them to do?” Aaron can’t help but repeat this line from the movie. He’s an actor, after all. He’s no Julia Roberts but he does okay.

Bryan gazes at Aaron, and then pulls him closer. The keys of the piano play a little tune as Aaron glides his body across them.

Bryan’s hands slide up Aaron’s waist underneath his suit jacket. He leans his head against him, probably feeling how hard Aaron is already. He looks up at Aaron, his expression soft and slightly weary. He stands up to take Aaron’s jacket off and throws it on top of the piano. He stares into Aaron’s eyes as he unbuttons Aaron’s shirt, but doesn’t take it off. Instead, he puts his hands on his waist again, his fingertips brushing Aaron’s hip bones, causing Aaron to quiver and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I guess so,” Aaron murmurs. 

In one quick move, Bryan lifts Aaron onto the piano, the keys once again writing their own song as Bryan and Aaron touch. Bryan moves his hand to Aaron’s face, looking into his eyes as he caresses his cheek. When they finally kiss, it lights every one of Aaron’s nerves on fire. Bryan’s tongue quickly finds its way to meet Aaron’s, and it feels as though every move Bryan makes is one of desperation to devour Aaron. And Aaron wants to be devoured.

Bryan swiftly parts Aaron’s legs, spreading them, and he grabs Aaron’s ass and lifts him up slightly, pulling him closer to him. Aaron loves it; most of the time Bryan is so careful and sweet and gentle with Aaron, but sometimes Aaron just wants to be manhandled.

Aaron carefully lays down on the piano, slightly arching his back. Bryan moves his palm down the length of Aaron’s chest and torso, stopping right above his hips. Then he moves his palm back up, and rubs Aaron’s nipple with his fingertips. Aaron moans, and Bryan does the same to the other nipple.

He licks Aaron’s stomach right above his belly, causing a wave of pleasure to rip through Aaron’s entire body. Bryan works his way up, kissing his stomach, licking a nipple, grazing it with his teeth. He leans down closer to Aaron to suck on the sensitive spot on Aaron’s throat, which causes Aaron to shiver. 

“You are stunning, baby,” Bryan murmurs. “Just. Beautiful.”

Then he unbuttons Aaron’s pants and slides them down, palming him through his briefs. Aaron gasps as Bryan leans in and kisses him there, with only the thin cotton separating Bryan’s lips from Aaron’s hard cock. 

After just a tiny bit of teasing, Bryan removes Aaron’s briefs and takes him in his mouth. Aaron moans and writhes against the piano, his feet grazing the keys in rhythm with Bryan’s tongue. Bryan takes his time, licking the head for an excruciating long time, and then moving down to lick the rest of him. Aaron just closes his eyes and wills himself to stay present, to not come yet, to stay calm and enjoy the sensations. Bryan grasps his balls while he takes him deep inside his throat. It’s nearly overwhelming.

When Bryan knows Aaron is on the brink, he pulls Aaron back up. “Come here… let me help you off this thing…”

Bryan lifts Aaron off the piano with ease. He turns Aaron around so that he’s standing with his back to Bryan, and his hands are now against the piano. He moves closer to Aaron, with one hand on his chest, and the other stroking his hard, leaking cock. He is driving Aaron absolutely fucking insane, which of course he knows and understands.

“I need to be inside of you now,” Bryan whispers, his voice low and deep, giving Aaron goosebumps on top of everything else.

“Yes,” Aaron breathes. “Please. _Now.”_

Aaron doesn’t know where the lube comes from, but he braces himself as he feels Bryan’s fingers inside of him, opening him up. Oh, god, it just all feels so fucking _good._

Aaron lets out an involuntary groan of pleasure when Bryan finds his prostate with his fingers, and Bryan grasps his hip with his other hand as he moves his fingers in and out, hitting it again and again. 

Finally Bryan leans in and whispers in Aaron’s ear, “Are you ready?”

Aaron can only nod. He braces himself again as Bryan positions him so he can easily slide inside him. As always, he moves in slowly, letting Aaron adjust before he’s all the way in. When he knows Aaron is good, he fills him up, burying himself as deep as possible.

“Fuck… god, you feel so good inside me, baby,” Aaron breathes, holding on to the piano for dear life. Bryan puts his arm around Aaron’s waist, holding him close, and Aaron puts his own hand over Bryan’s, their fingers intertwining. Even in this precarious position, even though Aaron can’t see Bryan’s face, he’s never loved this beautiful man more. The man who was once his   
castmate and his mentor, the man who is now his best friend and business partner, and… this. Aaron is overwhelmed again by Bryan’s love, by the intensity of how much they love each other. 

Bryan finds his prostate again and makes Aaron _really_ scream in pleasure this time. Bryan lasts a long time inside of him. Aaron closes his eyes and breathes in and out as Bryan claims him. Bryan’s own frenzied moans stoke a fire in Aaron’s heart. He loves making Bryan feel so good, so satisfied. 

Bryan moves his hand from his waist to his cock. Aaron is quickly losing control. It only takes a minute before Bryan is coming hot inside of him, filling him up even more. The sensation causes Aaron to come in Bryan’s fist quickly after that. The two of them hold on to each other as they attempt to slow their hearts and find their breath.

*****

Later, in the darkness of their hotel room, they laugh about their ‘Pretty Woman’ moment in bed.

“That was pretty fucking incredible,” Aaron says, stroking Bryan’s arm, kissing his shoulder. 

“Yes, it was. But let’s stick to beds and sofas in the future, if possible. My knees are _killing_ me,” Bryan says, chuckling.

Aaron leaps out of bed before Bryan can tell him not to and gets the bucket of ice their champagne came in, and wraps some up in a towel. He jumps back on the bed and applies the towel to Bryan’s knees. 

“Sorry, baby. You know I don’t want to hurt you.” He kisses Bryan’s cheek.

“You’re too much,” Bryan says, even though Aaron knows he appreciates Aaron’s adorable attempt at nursing him back to health. “And I love you for it.”

“Love you, too. And your piano fucking creativity. By the way... we're not going to see ourselves on TMZ now, are we? 'Cause, you know... everyone has a camera these days."

"I know the owner. The owner was paid very well to close down for a few hours. The workers all left when I asked them to."

"Ah. I love how rich you are," Aaron says, and Bryan chuckles. "Let's get some rest. We still have another couple of days here and I need your knees to be working for what I have planned. Oh, and guess what?”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve been learning how to play chess,” Aaron says, and Bryan laughs. “And I’m gonna beat you at it.”

“I can’t wait,” Bryan says, kissing his forehead. “A chess game will at least be easier on my knees.”

They pull the comforter over their heads and fall asleep holding each other, visions of sexy chess games tempting them in the future.


End file.
